familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colin Robert Vaughan Campbell, 7th Earl Cawdor (1962)
}} Colin Robert Vaughan Campbell, 7th Earl Cawdor (born 30 June 1962),Liza Campbell. " I'm not just a chromosomal faux pas" in The Daily Telegraph published 19 January 2004. Retrieved 13 August 2007. According to his sister Liza, he was born in a Carmarthen hospital. is a Scottish peer and architect. He is also known for having legal issues with his stepmother Countess Cawdor. He is the elder son and third child''Ibid.'' Also see . of Hugh John Vaughan Campbell, 6th Earl Cawdor and his first wife Cathryn Hinde. He married Lady Isabella Rachel Stanhope (born 1 October 1966), youngest daughter of William Stanhope, 11th Earl of Harrington and (his only daughter by) his third wife Priscilla Margaret Cubitt, herself granddaughter of the 2nd Baron Ashcombe, on 21 October 1994. Lady Cawdor is a former Vogue fashion editor and stylist who has now turned to interior decorating.http://www.cawdor.com/press/index.htm In 2007, Vogue considered the Earl and Countess Cawdor to be among the best-dressed couples.They appeared on the 68th list. See http://www.bitesizenews.net/2007/07/31/international-best-dressed-list-2007/ and http://www.hollywoodtoday.net/?p=1513 On June 23, 2013, the New York Times quoted one of Campbell's elder sisters, Liza Campbell, in an article that described the law of primogeniture as a legacy instance of sexism, “The posh aspect of it blinds people to what is essentially sexism in a privileged minority, where girls are born less than boys.” Or as Wikipedia lists them: *Lady Jean Campbell (b ca. 1997)Rhiannon Batten. " From city lights to country life" article, published 31 January 2004 in The Independent. Retrieved 13 August 2007. The article, published 31 January 2004, says "But after having three children in quick succession - Jean, now six, James, five, and Eleanor, almost four ...", but it is known that Viscount Emlyn was born in July 1998. Also see Nicola Jeal, "The woman who put the Highlands in Vogue" article in ''The Observer, Sunday 13 April 2003. Retrieved 13 August 2007. *James Chester Campbell, Viscount Emlyn (b. 8 July 1998)Darryl Lundy. , last edited 2 December 2006. Accessed 13 August 2007. *Lady Eleanor Campbell (b. 2000)Ibid. *Lady Beatrice Campbell (b. 2004)Janet Christie, "Shooting from the hip" in ''The Scotsman, published Saturday 8 January 2005. Retrieved 13 August 2007. "Originally a hunting bothy, Drynachan Lodge was built in the 1820s by the then Lord Cawdor and has been extended several times by succeeding generations. Located beside the River Findhorn, it now has eight double bedrooms, six singles, two sitting rooms, a dining room, plus the bathrooms, all of which are enjoyed by Lord and Lady Cawdor, 42 and 38, and their four children, Jean, seven, James, six, Eleanor, four, and Beatrice, four months, plus friends and various paying guests." References External links * * Darryl Lundy. . Retrieved 13 August 2007. * Unknown. " Out, out, damn GMOs" article in The Daily Telegraph published 21 July 2001. *"Cawdors unite to regenerate town" BBC News, 9 March 2007. Retrieved 13 August 2007. * Liza Campbell." I'm not just a chromosomal faux pas" in The Daily Telegraph published 19 January 2004. Retrieved 13 August 2007. * Martin Hodgson and Stephen Khan. http://news.independent.co.uk/uk/this_britain/article624649.ece published in The Independent on 4 June 2006. Retrieved 13 August 2007. Category:Earls in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Category:Living people Category:Scottish architects Category:Earls Cawdor